Distorted Dimensions
Distorted Dimensions is an AU created by the great and powerful Lord Ninadroid as a "Multiversal Paradise" for all the citizens of the Multiverse. This AU has characters from cartoons, video games, famous books, YouTube and even from the UTAU community. Character Changes Major Roles * (Undertale beta) ---> Protagonist * (Unikitty!) ---> Empty One * (UTAU Wiki) ---> Caretaker * (Geronimo Stilton) ---> Recluse * (Regular show) ---> Judge * (Plants vs Zombies) ---> Ambitious * (UTAU Wiki) ---> Captain of the Guard * (UTAU Wiki) ---> Royal Scientist * (Persona 5 Royal) ---> Celebrity * (Spider-man: Into the spiderverse) ---> Outrageous Vendor * (UTAU Wiki) ---> Monarch * (UTAU Wiki) ---> Soulless Angel * (Deviant-artist) ---> Fallen Minor Roles * Broozer (New Super Mario Bros. DS) ---> Inactive * Rolycoly (Pokemon) ---> Froggit * ??? ---> Whimsun * Zote (Hollow Knight) ---> Migosp * ??? ---> Loox * ??? ---> Vegatoid * Enoch (OFF) ---> Phantasm shopkeeper (new role) * Heavy metal Gargantuar (Plants vs Zombies 2) ---> Phantasm Miniboss * Goose (Untitled Goose Game) ---> Annoying Dog * Kamina (Gurren largan) ---> Snowdrake * Simon (Gurren largan) ---> Chilldrake * Jar Jar (Star wars) ---> Jerry * Carlos Calaca (Guacamelee!) ---> Doggo * ??? ---> Lesser Dog * Legion police officers (Astral Chains) ---> Dogamy and Dogaressa * Vulkanus (Ben 10) ---> Greater Dog * Larry (The amazing world of Gumball) ---> Nice Cream Guy * Isarium (UTAU Wiki) ---> Snowdin shopkeeper * Lonely Girl (Escaped Chasm) ---> Monster kid * Sho (Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax) ---> Genocidal Mercenary (new role) * Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) ---> Grillby * Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) ---> Restaurant custodian (new role) * Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: suburban daredevil) ---> Enraged * Gooper Blooper (Super Mario Sunshine) ---> Onionsan * Water nymph (Adventure time) ---> Shyren * Octocopter (Splatoon) ---> Baby bird * Misako and Kyoko (River city girls) ---> RG1 and RG2 * Lumpy Touch (Youtuber/Animator) ---> True Lab scientist (new role) * Gorefield (YouTube), Mangle (Fnaf), Bendy (Bendy and the ink machine), Giygas (Earthbound), Doe (Persona Q2) ---> Amalgamates * KO (OK K.O let's be heroes) ---> Oppressed Vendor * Lars and Sadie (Steven Universe) ---> Trash Vendors * Ink Mettaton (Mettatopia) ---> Secret boss (new role) * Ultimate protobot 9000 (Club Penguin) ---> Mettaton NEO * Zalgo (Creepypasta) ---> Soulless Pacifist final boss (new role) Character Bios Robot 98 * Goes by the nickname of "Ninety" * Weapon of choice is a Ray Gun. * He speaks in digital font. Feebee * Goes by the nickname of "FB" * Weapon of choice is ??? * She is up to something, but what? Paul * Goes by the nickname of "Phantom" * Weapon of choice is a cursed sword. * A former friend of Lord Ninadroid and ruler of Phantasm. * Loves listening to creepy and disturbing music. Creepella * Goes by the nickname of "Scary Mouse" * Weapon of choice is ??? * She has a pet bat called Bitewing. Muscle Man * Goes by the nickname of "Mitch" * Weapon of choice is ??? Location Changes * The Island of Phantasm ---> Ruins * The Island of Floralus ---> Snowdin * The Island of Lagoonie ---> Waterfalls * The Island of Magmoto ---> Hotland * The Island of Crystalline ---> CORE * The Island of Technologa ---> New Home Endings Pacifist Endings Tba (Soon to be added) Neutral Endings Tba (Soon to be added) Genocide Endings Tba (Soon to be added) Secret Endings Tba (Soon to be added) Additional Changes * The soul is replaced with the "Energy Core". * The battle system is similar to AUversal Lockdown and Deltarune. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Outside the Underground